Now We're Even
by xXxKatsumixXx
Summary: Sora did something he never planned on. Before he can fix it, it comes back to haunt him. One shot, please R/R - Rated M for violence


**I just had a really strong urge to write this... it's amazing what music can do to inspire a person... although this is a.. bloody.. gory.. sorta.. so you're prolly wondering "What the F*** are you listening too? O.O" Well I don't know the name cuz it's in japanese but it's by Kaito and Miku Hatsune... they look so cute together! KAWAII! -nosebleed- X/X**

.**...*.*.*..**.*.*.*.***.*.*.**...*.**

_What have I done?_

Her body layed still on the cold tiled floor.

_She didn't do anything.._

Crimson red liquid dripped from his hands.

_I didn't mean to!_

There was a knock at the door, "Sora, is everything alright in there?"

_Don't come in... Don't come in... I don't want to hurt you.._

"Sora?"

"Everything is fine mom... just fine.."

_Stop lying... everything isn't fine!_

"Alright, well I'm leaving with Tim, if you need anything just call my cell."

"Kay.."

The front door slammed shut and the car engine started.

She was finally gone

_What am I going to do?_

Parts of her face reflected in the shattered peices of mirror scattered on the floor.

Her blood almost matched the color of her hair.

It used to be silky and smooth, smelling of strawberries.

Now it was ratted and smelled like blood.

The scent filled his nose

He opened the toilet and started to vomit

It burned his throat

He kept spitting but he couldn't get the taste of stomach bile out of his mouth along with Dinner

_You have to turn youself in... ADMIT IT! YOU KILLED HER!_

He pulled the toilet handle

The phone from the kitchen started to ring

He flung the door open and left her body behind

He picked the phone up and pressed the take call button

He cleared his throat and tried to calm down the pase of his breathing

"H-hello?" His voice was raspy

"Sora!"

_Riku.._

"Hey, how's my best friend doing? Huh? HUHHH?"

"W-what are you talking about, Riku?"

"Well I keep trying to get a hold of Kairi-"

_Kairi.._

"Why were you trying to contact her?"

"Oh.. well she gave me a few CD's and I just wanted to know when I should return them. I tried sending her texts but she's not responding."

He rushed to the kitchen counter where Kairi left her bright red handbag.

He took out her cellphone and looked at the screen.

_6 missed text messages..._

"Sora? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah.."

He set the phone next to the hand bag

"So I called you to because I guessed she was at your house."

_Yeah, she's at my house alright.. dead on my bathroom floor.._

"Well? Did you get lucky?"

"W-What! Riku! No, no! NO! She's.. uh.."

_Tell him the truth.. tell him that you killed her!_

"She's not here.."

"Oh.. well.. uh.. I'll try to send another text. Let me know if she turnes up. See you at school tomorrow."

"Kay, bye."

He hung up quickly

He heard what seemed to be footsteps behind him.

He spun around, "Kairi!"

But she wasn't there..

"H-Hello?"

He jumped as the phone started to ring agian.

He quickly picked it up, "Riku?"

There was no response... only the sound of someone breathing.

It sounded like the person calling was having trouble breathing.. like they were choking on liquid.

He glanced at Kairi's handbag. It was there..

But her cellphone wasn't

He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID

_Kairi's Cell_

He put the phone back to his ear, "Kairi! Is that you!"

He felt something sharp peirce his back

It was cold like metal

He dropped the phone and landed on the floor

He reached behind him and pulled a knife out of his back

"Sora..."

The voice was faint

Red liquid fell onto the kitchen floor and splashed onto his face

He looked up at her face

Her blood stained face

She took another knife from the table and just stared at him

"K-kairi! Y-you're alive! But I thought I-"

"Killed me? You did.."

She kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs

He could feel them shatter as he screamed in agony

"Now it's my turn to play."

She fell to her knees and rose the knife above her head ready to strike him

She quickly brought it down

It peirced through his skin and more blood oozed onto the floor

She stabbed his chest repeatidly

Soon he stopped screaming and had stopped moving

She sliced open his chest and took his heart out with her bare hands

It wasn't beating anymore

But neither was hers

She took the knife and sliced his heart in half

Tearing through the skin and muscle

Now it was two halfs of a whole

She smiled

"Now we're even.."

**..*...*.**..*.*...*..*.*.***.*.**..*.*..*..**

**A/N: Did you like it? I like it! :D I actually wrote half of it 3 months ago and just started to continue it xD I got bored and have nothing better to do on a Snow Day :3 Anyway, R/R and I will be very happy ^^... so will Kairi :3**


End file.
